Breakfast in Bed
by ALC Punk
Summary: LYDB insert. Just another day on New Caprica, with mockery and cold tea. KaraAnders


Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Rating: er, 18+. Sex.  
Pairing: Kara Thrace/Sam Anders Spoilers: LYDB1/2.  
Set: LYDB2.  
Notes: This is birthday fic for rhisilverflame who requested schmoop. Er. There is that. And porn, despite my porn exhaustion. It's also un-checked over, because I need to go to bed (sorry) All mistakes are mine. Yup. 

**Breakfast... in Bed**  
by ALC Punk!

Four weeks on New Caprica, and half the population was down with a cold. Including Kara Thrace. She spent three days coughing, blowing her nose, and generally bitching extensively.

This left Sam Anders with the task of keeping their tent relatively clean, checking in with the Doc, and finding out if there was anything to cure said cold. It also left him mocked and abused by his wife, since he wasn't sick.

Which was fine, he mocked her back--though he tended to do it when he was brushing her hair back from her face or handing her another mug of soup.

In due course, the cold went away, and Sam woke up before his wife and watched her sleep. It was a thing, for him. Normally, she was up first, claiming that pilots didn't need much sleep. Getting to stare at her, unguarded was something he was beginning to treasure.

Kara wasn't beautiful in the way the top-paid models and thespians had been. Kara simply was. He'd tried to describe her, once. Back on Caprica, the resistance had found a storehouse of ambrosia and celebrated, and he had half-memories of sitting with a group of them, trying to get them to understand why he loved Kara Thrace. He was pretty sure it had ended with them all mocking him, and him passing out with her dog tag in one hand.

The dog tag he still had. She'd never asked for it back.

Careful not to wake her, he slipped out of the bed, regretting it as the slight chill made him shiver. But returning to the warm blankets wouldn't get anything accomplished. And Kara would need breakfast soon.

It had come as a shock to him that he was a fairly decent cook--ten months of cooking on a rotating basis meant Sue-Shaun had smacked some skill into him before the cylons took her. Puttering over the stove gave him something mindless to do while he considered life as a colonial.

Kara had been the one to suggest settling. With something he couldn't name at the time--and still couldn't--in her eyes. Too surprised, he'd agreed. Later, it had seemed like a good idea. After all, there was nothing for him aboard ship. And dealing with an over-energetic Kara Thrace, unable to take off the edge in the cockpit, had been more than enough incentive to see if a planet would wear her down a bit more.

It had.

Although he rather missed getting tackled into the nearest storage closet for sex.

Setting about making tea was simple. Hot tea would be nice, and Kara could use the liquid. Besides, the tea was supposed to be 'healthy', something to ward off sickness. Yeah, it'd helped a lot.

Once he'd poured the hot water over the leaves, he considered and then sighed and poured the rest into a bowl. He added the unappetizing oatmeal mix that they'd been given for rations, and dumped the last of the butter in. A quick stir and he set it to the side to make itself into something sticky and repulsive. But it was nourishing, and it certainly stuck to the ribs.

The tea had steeped enough when he checked on it, so he poured a mug and added sugar. Wistfully, he wondered if Helo and Sharon appreciated the tea cozy they'd given them, up on Galactica. He couldn't remember who'd given it to him and Kara, but it had seemed an appropriate thing to gift the newly-wedded couple with.

"Sam?" Kara sounded drowsy.

He turned and looked at her. "Hey."

She yawned and stretched. "Hey."

Wandering back over with the tea, he reached down and felt her forehead. Warm, but not feverish. Good. "Feeling better?"

"Mmm. Tea?"

He held out the mug.

Kara wrinkled her nose and took it. "Do I get breakfast in bed, too?"

"Nah. You're lazy enough as it is."

"Mmm. I am, huh?" She took a sip, then handed the mug back to him. "Better put that somewhere safe, Sam."

He took a sip of his own and decided to heed her warning, setting it back by the stove. "Do I want to know why?"

"I," said Kara, having snuck up behind him, "am feeling very good."

"Oh?" He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." She grabbed the front of his pants and tugged. "Very good."

Smirking, he caught her wrist, "You sure you're not still sick?"

"I married you. Not sure that counts as healthy."

"Hah." Pushing her back towards the bed, he stepped closer, easily getting one side of her shirt up.

Kara paused and yanked her shirt up and off, tossing it to the side. "Better." She grabbed Sam and tugged him closer. "You naked? Would be even more healthy for me."

Ducking his head, he kissed her.

She kissed him back passionately, body pressing against his in a way that definitely made him interested. "Don't blame me," he managed as he slipped a hand up to cup her breasts, "If you have a relapse."

"I relapse," she replied, hands working on getting his pants off, "and I'll never speak to you again."

"Then maybe we shouldn't have sex?"

Kara shoved her hand down his pants and wrapped her fingers around his dick. "No, I think we're gonna have sex, Sam."

Finding that the only thing he could do was kiss her and hang onto her for a moment, Sam thought that was a great plan. Eventually, he got enough presence of mind back to retaliate by smacking her ass.

"Hey." Her fingers flexed.

Grabbing her wrist, he growled, "Kara, you keep that up, and there won't be any sex."

"Awww. Are you saying you have no stamina, Sam?" Her voice was mocking as she slowly released him.

"I haven't had sex in four days," he informed her, grabbing her pants and starting to shove them down her hips.

"Poor baby."

Sam paused to kiss her lips again, then dropped to his knees, pulling her pants down. He looked up at her, for a moment, marveling about all the things his life could have led to. Then he leaned in and licked her belly.

"Saaaam," Kara squirmed, then yelped when he nipped her skin.

"Yes, Kara?"

Stepping out of her pants, she glared at him. "Stop frakking around."

"I thought," he licked her belly again, "That's exactly what we were doing?" Before she could answer, he kissed one leg and nudged at her thighs.

"Don't think I can stand."

"Bed," he ordered, not surprised. She had just had a cold for several days. One which had kept her (mostly) bed-ridden. Probably, she would have been up and around more if he hadn't practically sat on her the whole time.

She sat on the edge and flopped backwards.

Taking advantage, Sam moved forward and kissed her belly again before hooking a hand under one knee and pulling her leg up and over his shoulder. His knees protested the hard ground, but he ignored them and licked Kara's thigh.

"Sam," propping herself on one elbow, Kara eyed him. "Either be useful with your mouth or give up."

Getting settled, Sam set to work driving his wife insane with his mouth. He went slowly, at first. Listening as her breathing changed, feeling the muscles tense in her legs. It didn't take her long to start rocking against him. He was actually a little surprised at how quickly she reached orgasm.

Letting her recover, he kissed his way up to her belly and nuzzled it, enjoying the relaxation in her body.

"Hey."

"Hrm?"

She nudged his head with her hand. "You're not spent, are you, Samuel?"

He snorted, "Kara."

With a grunt, she pulled her leg from his grasp and poked his shoulder with her foot. 'Cause, y'know, if you are..."

Rolling his eyes, he rubbed a hand up her other leg, stretching up to fondle her breasts. "Nope. Definitely not spent."

"Good." She shoved at him and sat up on the edge of the bed, eyeing him speculatively. "Let me see." Before he could obey her command, she reached down and yanked open the button on his pants. She couldn't quite work the zipper until he leaned back a little. Kara wriggled forwards and rolled his pants and underwear clear. "Not spent, nope." She brushed a finger over his cock, then looked at him.

Something warned him he wasn't going to like her idea.

Not that it mattered. She slid the rest of the way off the bed and straddled him. "Hi."

His thighs protested the stretching, and he had a brief argument with his muscles before wrapping an arm around Kara's back and falling backwards. Digging his toes in, he got his legs free.

Kara laughed, falling into his shoulder. "Idiot."

"Brat."

Reaching between them, Kara grabbed him again. "Shut up, and I might let you stand after this."

"Kara--"

She moved, sliding down onto him with ease. Sam arched up into her, thrusting. She matched his rhythm, pushing up slightly and giving him access to her breasts again.

It took him less time than it had her. Sam figured that was because she was just so damned hot and sexy. Not to mention the lack of sex for four days. Plus, his wife was just evil. She relaxed against him in the afterglow, mumbling to herself.

"Hey."

"Hrm?"

He kissed her lips, enjoying her closeness even as he hated the floor. "Next time, can we have sex on the bed?"

"But that would be boring."

"I like boring," he informed her, hand cupping her cheek to hold her still.

"You make tea, too." She replied, sounding amused.

Sam sighed happily. Or not so happily, since the floor was cold. He had his wife, he had tea, and he had... well, a lot of things he didn't want to dwell on right then.

Plus, she was naked.

-f-


End file.
